


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He hadn’t been able to help himself: teasing Zach in front of the camera was just too much fun.





	Good Boy

Eugene stepped into the house with a shudder of anticipation. The freezing blast from the air conditioning unit hit him in the face and he hurriedly closed the door. Zach didn’t like it when he let all the cold out and judging by the way he’d instructed Eugene to be ‘on fucking time’ earlier, he was already in for it. He hadn’t been able to help himself: teasing Zach in front of the camera was just too much fun.

“You’re late,” came a cold voice from the hallway.

A shiver ran down Eugene’s spine. “Only by a few minutes.”

He dumped his stuff on the couch and kicked off his shoes. When he moved on to the pants, Zach’s small form appeared in the doorway. He wore normal clothes: a thin, long-sleeved tee in olive green and soft black pajama bottoms. He wasn’t like the Doms they’d had show; he never dressed in leather or frills, and he sure as hell didn’t need a flogger in his hand to be in charge. Yet, the shift in his posture made Eugene want to stand to attention. Or, better yet, kneel.

Judging by the way Zach’s eyes tracked down his body, he knew it. “Strip,” he ordered.

“Hello to you, too, darling,” Eugene shot back and grinned.

Zach’s icy expression didn’t change. Not good.

Quickly, Eugene pulled of his jacket, bandana and jeans, feeling more naked by the minute. He threw his clothes on the coffee table with a mental note to clean them up later – Zach didn’t like other people’s messes in his house – crossed his wrists behind his back and waited, jittering with nervous energy.

This was always the hardest part: that moment of being measured up before they began with whatever his Dom had planned for him; the vague, fleeting fear of not measuring up to expectation. Goosebumps rose on Eugene’s skin and he suppressed the urge to twitch. _Be a good boy._

Eventually, Zach beckoned him into the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready.”

It was take-out from one of Eugene’s favorite Thai places. When he opened the container, a spicy, warm smell filled the room. He looked around for chopsticks and Zach handed him a spoon.

“Seriously?”

“Have you cleaned up already?”, Zach asked, completely passing over the question.

Eugene pulled a face and took the spoon. “Not yet.”

Zach nodded. “Safeword?”

“Yellow and Red.”

“Good.” Another nod. “Right now?”

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Green.”

A glass of water had been conveniently set out for him on the side and he busied himself with taking a sip. He hadn’t gotten permission to eat, and even though they technically weren’t completely in the scene yet, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Okay,” said Zach. “Eat your dinner and then finish up with everything that needs doing tonight, because you won’t get another chance for that. When you’re ready, come into the bedroom. Oh, and Eugene?”

“Yes?”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Switch off your phone.”

With that, Zach left the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

It would be so easy to just get up and get chopsticks or a fork right now, Eugene thought and shifted in his seat. The drawer with the utensils was right there, not even an arm’s length away, and Zach hadn’t told him _not_ to do it. For a moment, Eugene was really tempted. But he also knew that this was a test: Zach had left him here, alone, without any pressure, to figure out if he was in the right mind for what was in store for him tonight. Whether he was ready to _submit_. Eugene thought back to the unforgiving look in his Dom’s eyes and shuddered. He scooped up some wobbly noodles.

After dinner, he cleaned up the kitchen. Then he folded his clothes, because if Zach found them here in a clump tomorrow, he would definitely be punished. He locked the front door, checked his phone one last time and took a shower. The warm spray was relaxing, loosening the muscles in his shoulders and back, but it also drew attention to the half chub he’d been sporting since Zach had given his first order of the night. Sadly, he knew the rules: no touching himself. So Eugene focused on cleaning any orifices that might be used later, including brushing his teeth.

He didn’t bother putting on clothes when he was done. He just padded to the bedroom, hair still damp, and knocked.

There was a moment’s shuffling from the inside, and then Zach’s voice. “Come in.”

Eugene opened the door.

It was pitch black inside. The blinds were completely closed and the curtains drawn to swallow every last trace of light that dared to seep through. Eugene stepped inside and kicked the door shut. Darkness swallowed him.

“There’s a dresser to your left with a blindfold on it,” said Zach from the swirling blackness. “Put it on.”

With one hand, Eugene groped the air. His fingertips brushed the wooden edge of a drawer and he found a long, silky piece of cloth on top. Carefully, he wrapped it around his head, making sure it sat right over his eyes. The dark seemed to become more blinding when he tightened it.

“There are also handcuffs,” Zach continued, rustling something as he moved. “They’re not connected yet. Make sure they don’t hurt, because you’ll be spending some time in them.”

Prickles ran down Eugene’s spine. He slid the soft, warm leather over his wrists and fumbled the latches into place. Then he heard the click of the lamp to his right and stilled. Of course his world was still dark as night, but Zach could see all of him now: his erect cock, the goosebumps on his arms and maybe even the fiery _need_ that burned through his veins like a wildfire gathering strength.

“Come here,” Zach ordered.

Eugene took a step forward and swayed, unsure like a fawn on its toes for the first time. This was the part he hated most about being blindfolded: stumbling around without any of his usual grace, but instead with his hands out in front of him, trying to dodge the furniture. There was just no way to make that look sexy. He felt exposed.

Zach guided him towards the bed using his voice and then stopped him with a hand on his chest. It was their first touch of the night, and Eugene let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

With both palms, Zach started to map out Eugene’s torso. His hands were warm and barely calloused. Back when they started to explore this side of their attraction, Eugene hadn’t been sure if he could ever stand this soft a touch. It shook something loose, and by the time Zach reached his hips, Eugene felt dizzy.

Fingers splayed over his thigh.

“You have a bruise here.”

Eugene frowned. “Where?”

The pressure on his skin increased minutely and a dull ache pulsed through his muscle. Oh. He probably ran into a table earlier, or something, and he wanted to say as much, but Zach’s thumb drew a gentle circle over the spot and Eugene’s throat constricted.

“I have to punish you tonight,” Zach announced, apropos of nothing. His tone turned sharp. “Do you know why?”

Eugene swallowed. “Because I made fun of you. Sir.”

“You did,” Zach agreed. “But that’s not why. I won’t tell you what you can and can’t say to other people and you know that. Try again.”

“Because I...,” Eugene thought back. What else had he done wrong? They had been filming all day, so it wasn’t like he’d had many opportunities for misconduct except for running his mouth.

When the silence stretched too long, Zach withdrew his fingers. The sudden sweep of cold air against his skin felt like the lash of a whip.

“Because I was more excited about being shipped with Keith than with you,” Eugene blurted, while in the back of his mind another plea surfaced, one he didn’t dare voice. _Please touch me again._

Zach’s fingers returned, stroking his shoulder. “I have to admit that hurt a little, but no. What I meant is more basic: You interrupted me,” he explained. “It’s rude not to let people finish and you did it more than once. Remember?”

Hesitantly, Eugene nodded.

“Also, you covered your face again when you laughed.” Zach cupped his cheek. He had to reach up to do it, which always looked ridiculous and cute at once, and Eugene regretted that he couldn’t see it now. “Don’t do that. You’re so pretty when you laugh.”

“Sir...”

Eugene shifted from foot to foot.

“Yes, I know it makes you uncomfortable. That was just a side note, it won’t be part of the punishment.” Zach let go of him to pick something off the nightstand. “Eighteen strokes with the paddle should suffice. That’s two for each infraction.”

He ran a hand through Eugene’s now almost dry hair, before guiding him to bend over the edge of the bed. The comforter was missing, replaced by an extra sheet instead, and Eugene suspected the pillows had been stuffed somewhere out of the way, too. Trembling, he spread his legs. It wasn’t the first time he was being punished and he knew it would hurt. But he somehow still felt safe here, like this, under Zach’s hands.

They were touching him again now, stroking down his spine to palm his butt. To warm up, Zach gave him a few slaps with his bare hand. Then he rubbed the paddle over the same spot, the material distinctly cooler, and gave him a single, harder stroke. “Color?”

“Green,” Eugene whispered. He didn’t trust his voice.

“Good. You’re going to count.”

“One.”

“Nope, that was just the test slap. Start from the top.”

He brought the paddle down hard. Eugene gasped. “One!”

The next ones came in quick succession, spread out from the top of his cheeks, where it hurt less, all the way to his sit spots. Pain zapped through him with each impact. Zach knew exactly how to spread it out, spacing the hits just enough to break the rhythm. Whenever Eugene tensed up too much, he waited it out – “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you” – and soon Eugene was crying out with each swipe. His backside felt like it was on fire.

“Fi-fifteen,” he gasped, fighting to catch his breath after a particularly hard swipe. Then his eyes widened. “No, wait. Fourteen!”

Zach snorted. “Nice catch. Little bit too late.” He rubbed Eugene’s burning bottom. “We’re starting over.”

“No, please!”

The paddle met his buttocks with a smack that echoed through the room.

“Ah!”

“What number is that, Eugene?”, Zach asked, voice hard.

Eugene moaned in desperation. “O-one.”

“Good boy. Now focus.”

Clenching his fists in the sheet, Eugene tried to not lose his mind. The rest of the paddling passed in a blur. He counted as he was told, but the numbers didn’t make it into his brain. There was only room for pain and a slowly encroaching calm.

This time, he made it through. He only noticed when the room fell silent and the next stroke didn’t come.

Zach put the paddle aside. “Well done. I’m proud of you.”

Warmth prickled over Eugene’s skin at the praise, spreading through him like a bubbly cloud. Zach’s hands were on his ass, massaging the sting from the abused skin with his cool fingers. Eugene didn’t want to move. He wasn’t sure he could.

“We’re not done for the night,” Zach whispered. “But if you want to take a break, tell me now.”

Eugene shook his head. “No.”

“Okay. Lie down.”

Moving felt awful. Every time he so much as twitched, his sore skin reminded him of the spanking.

Zach made him lie down on his back and, with gentle nudges, brought Eugene’s wrists to the headboard, where two dangling ends of rope where threaded through the attached ring.

“Grip them and don’t let go,” Zach ordered, his breath a moist puff against Eugene’s neck.

Then he licked the spot, and Eugene threw his head back with a moan. More soft kisses were pressed against his skin, slowly moving lower: from neck to collarbone to the dip between his pecs and sideways, gently sucking a nipple.

Eugene twitched away, already oversensitive. “Zach.”

Zach tweaked the bud.

Eugene cried out. “Sir!”

Zach moved to straddle Eugene’s chest. He was naked now too, Eugene noticed, his balls brushing where his lips had just been as he moved upwards. The wet tip of his cock rubbed against Eugene’s lips. He licked it, tasting salt.

Slowly, Zach eased himself into Eugene’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s good. Nice and slow.”

Eugene groaned and started sucking, running his tongue over the swollen shaft. He barely noticed Zach fumbling above him, weaving the rope around his arms in simple crossing diamond shapes, almost like shoelaces. It was only when he tightened the knot that Eugene realized he couldn’t move. Heat arrowed straight through his groin, making him squirm on the mattress.

Zach drew back, cock slipping loose with a wet pop. “Color?”

“G-green.”

His voice was raspy. He hated being tied up as much as he craved it, this absolute knowledge that he couldn’t get away. It made his dick drip onto his stomach, but his heart beat in his throat.

“Breathe, Eugene,” Zach said. He curled a hand around Eugene’s cock, jerking it in slow, controlled movements.

Eugene latched onto the distraction, focusing on the pulses of pleasure instead of his trepidation.

“Color?”

This time, he sounded more steady. “Green.”

“Good boy.” Zach climbed off him and spread Eugene’s thighs.

Eugene opened up eagerly, shudders running through his body at the thought of what was to come. The slick touch of something against his hole had him moaning. It was a thin dildo, a little wider than a finger, and it slid into him without resistance. Once it was fully seated – with a good amount of wriggling from Eugene, trying to get just that spot until Zach reminded him with a firm spank to stay still – it started to vibrate.

Eugene arched off the mattress. “Fuck!”

Zach withdrew the dildo, not allowing it to slip out fully before he thrust in again. “Like it?”

Eugene choked on his shout, sucking in a breath and holding it tight against the rush of pleasure. He was shaking and he couldn’t stop. Sweat tickled at the back of his neck and he fought against his restraints, needing to touch back, to _feel_ Zach. And yet he also rocked his hips, whining on every stuttering exhale. “Please please _please_.”

He was not sure what he was begging for. The buzzing in his ass was relentless. 

Zach’s hand curled around his cock, stripping him hard and fast a few times with the movement of the dildo. His voice was husky. “You look so good like this, Eugene, you have no idea.”

It was too much. Eugene knew it the moment Zach said his name, lighting firecrackers under his skin that sparked a wildfire. He came all over himself in hot spurts, shouting.

“Beautiful,” whispered Zach, wet against Eugene’s belly, pulled out the dildo and replaced it with his thick, slicked cock.

Eugene whimpered and tried to squirm away, oversensitive, but the protest went unheeded as Zach started to thrust into him. He only seemed spurred on by the soft cries. With his arms bound and his limbs feeling like jelly, Eugene could only lay there and accept it.

It didn’t take long for Zach to come inside him: a warm, sticky burst, accompanied by the sting of teeth at Eugene’s collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark.

He blinked sleepily, filled to the brim. “Zach.”

Zach dipped a finger into the mess on Eugene’s chest and drew a line to his navel. “I could stay right here, you know. Do you want me to stay inside of you? Have you warm my cock all night long?”

Eugene felt his cock twitch feebly and whined.

“Maybe next time,” Zach conceded. “I’ll cage your cock to make sure you don’t have fun without me.”

He leaned down to tease a nipple again, licking the bud one last time before getting up.

“Fuck,” Eugene whispered, voice hoarse. He felt shaky, trembling from head to toe. Cold air washed over his skin as his lover left. He was abruptly reminded of the rope around his arms. “Zach?”

“I’m right here,” Zach said from above. He loosened the restraints and wiped Eugene’s belly with a soft towel. “Take off the blindfold whenever you want. We’re done for tonight.”

Eugene let Zach manhandle him into a sitting position. Boneless like this, the darkness was comforting.

Zach stroked his lips. “Hot chocolate incoming.”

It was lukewarm and sugary and Eugene gulped it down like ambrosia. When he was done with his mug, Zach handed him a fortune cookie – from their earlier delivery of Thai – that Eugene stuffed into his mouth whole. He chewed and spit out the paper.

Zach snorted. “Are you a cat now?”

“Do you have more?”

“Sadly, no. But if you want a waffle...”

Eugene stuck out his hand. “I want.”

“Do you maybe want to turn over? I need to put some ointment on your butt.”

Waffle in hand, Eugene did as Zach asked. Lying down again, exhaustion rushed through him. He let go of his food and dropped his head to the mattress with a sigh.

“Okay, done,” Zach said eventually, wiped his hands and quickly returned them to stroke circles into Eugene’s naked skin. “What do you want to do now?”

“Sleep,” Eugene mumbled. “And you.”

Now he did reach for the blindfold. He pulled it up a little and blinked into the room, which was thankfully almost dark. The silky fabric dragged over his hair as he tugged it loose, and for once Eugene didn’t feel the need to fix it. He only wanted to push his head into Zach’s touch and be petted for a while. Luckily, his lover seemed on board with the idea. He fetched the comforter and pillows and then let Eugene curl around him.

Eugene pressed his nose to the hollow of Zach’s throat, draped half over him, and let himself be petted until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be edited in the future.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Edit: Wow, I am amazed at how many of you have clicked this smut. Wow.


End file.
